Maybe a dream come true
by HeorieOtaku
Summary: Alas, just like Romeo and Juliet, we find our main characters just like star crossed lovers. Both finding themselves in a bind because they can't seem to forget about each other. This is until on lie leads to another. Hanare, a lock ninja from the Hidden lock village and Kakashi, a Jounin from the leaf village. What will come of the two ninja's? (A KakashixHanare fanfic. Enjoy! 3
1. Chapter 1: I can only think of you

**HeorieOtaku: Hey everyone! (If your new, I'm HeorieOtaku and I hope you look at my other story's as well! :) ) To all my other followers, I am trying to write my other story's but I am really at a road block on the unfinished ones. So, sorry. I hope you enjoy this one, though. Anyways, here it is. My Hanare x Kakashi story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **I can only think of you**

* * *

 **Hanare's Point of veiw:**

* * *

 _My hand reaches up towards his mask. It gently lands and presses on his cheek. Slowly it then moves back a bit and towards where a couple bumps formed in the annoying mask. I lightly traced his lips._

 _But this all ended when i looked up and saw his widened eyes make contact with mine. I quickly retreated. "G-gominosi"_

" _Hanare..." His slowly closed as he came closer, pulling his darker than navy blue mask down. That was when I-_

 ** _Present (Out of dream):_**

"Huh?"I sat up. Looking around my tent I saw everything in the place I left it. _**Looks like I am back in reality.**_ I sighed. "Another dream about him. Just what i _REALLY_ 'needed'." I pushed my hair straight back with my palm and sat there for a second, recapping the dream over and over again. I knew these were my real desires, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I grabbed my back, then found cloths that would suffice for the day. Being a ninja was hard work, but even so, it was nice to be presentable.

I was on a mission for the lock village. My master gave me ten days to steal information on the fire village, which turned out successful after escaping with the help of Hokage. Of course there was a few flaws in the plan.

For one, I saw the person who I had fallen in love with and have loved ever since we meet as kids. It was a hard task, but I find myself going home, with little to no information. "But..." I spoke to myself. "He did say to get information on them. He didn't say how much. But..."

Every time I said one thing, I was contradicted with another. In truth, I hated every moment of living in that village, but never admitted it to anyone. I was captured, but they never could find out about the village.

"Now for this..." I tied my lock village band around my head tight, yet not too tight. Just enough to where there was a guarantee that it would not come off if it came to having a battle of some sort. "Now. Where was I..." Grabbing my satule, I went outside to take down my tent.

Before i could take it down, though, I was stopped by seeing clouds in the what used to be clear and sunny sky. Clouds as silver-ish gray as some person's hair. "Kakashi..." _**Forever I will see you in the clouds. I really wish I could have stayed with you.**_

I thought of the moment I told him that. ' _You have always been in my heart.'_ I blushed at the thought of it. Not only because of how embarrassing that was, but also about what happened next. "It really did happen. His sharingan staring me in the eyes while I stared at him..." I continued thinking in my mind about it. _**...that feeling as his lips, despite covered by that despicable mask, could be felt against mine.**_

I sighed, also remembering how I was found out to be faking and all with his sharingan eye. "Now that I think about it. I did erase my memory of what i found at the leaf village, but it written down on the scroll..."

Setting down the tent bag which was half way packed, I pulled the information scroll out of the bag. _**I lied to Kakashi in a since, and it hurts.**_ The lie I did only made it harder on me to leave him. I hated how my feelings were getting in the way. It was hard.

"That's it. I'll get read of this lie!" Making a fire with some of my chakra and the stack of sticks I hadn't used the previous night, I held the scroll over the fire.

I was just about to drop it when I felt some conflicts in my head screaming at me. One saying to burn it for Kakashi, but the other said that I should stay true to the village I lived it since i was little.

My eyes started to water, since I was suddenly overwhelmed by making this choice. Before they fell, though, I angrily stomped the ground and put out the fire. Or so I thought the tears didn't fall until I let them out with my frustration.

Throwing the scroll over towards my bag, it landed in the warm sticks that were recently on fire. Quickly I got up and grabbed the newly changed scroll. "Snap." I let it cool for a second then set it in my bag. "What just got over me?" _**Am I mad, or something?**_

Before I could do anything else crazy, I wiped my face up in the near-by river and packed my bags. This was going to be a long, yet challenging trip back to the village and I planned to take the long route around so I arrived one the last day before they send ninja troops out to get me.

* * *

 **Kakashi's point of view:**

* * *

"Waaaaahhhh! Why do we have to go in search of that low-class missing ninja! I want to go after bigger and harder things!" _**Naruto is being the same as normal.**_ I thought as I listened out to the three bicker back and forth. On the other hand, though, I was reading my book. Of course, everyone, including myself, needs a good read.

"Yeah. But hey, Naruto?" Sasuke spoke up for once.

"Huh? What?" I could hear Naruto's curiosity as to why Sasuke was talking at such a time.

"You do know you're the one holding us back, right?" I could hear a smirk in his voice.

 _ **Naruto doesn't seem the happiest about Sasuke's smark remark. "**_ Why you!"

"Will you two just be quiet! I am trying to keep my guard up!" Sakura went into cute mode, suprised by her normal, yet totally unattractive outburst. "But...you can keep taking if you want, Sasuke." My eyes looked up for a split second to see Sakura slowly 'sneaking' in on Sasuke.

 _ **Tipical.**_ I thought, then sighed silently.

My mind then went to some previous events that happened a couple days ago. _**It's not them I am thinking about like I should be, though. It's Hanare.**_ Another sigh escapes my lips. _**Ever since that day after she left, I couldn't get her off my mind.**_

 _ **Even though I said I only was thinking about what I saw with my sharingan when Naruto and the others knocked us both down, but that's not true. I wasn't entirely acting surprised. I WAS surprised.**_ The moment our lips 'touched' came to my mind. _**Maybe I'll try to read some more to get her off my mind...**_

"Hey!? Kakashi Sensei?!" Closing my book, I looked up and I had walked all the way off the cliff and was hanging upside down with the others with me.

"Oh." I simi-whispered.

"Shouldn't we be getting some sleep, Kakashi Sensei? We've been climbing this cliff up and down for an hour now, and it seems that there is no point to it. " Sakura looked at me, a bit worried, along with the others having the same expression.

I thought about what had happened for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Lets set ups the tents." Climbing our way back up, we began setting the tents like Sakura offered.

Only moments later did I find they were already done. "Already done Kakashi Sensei! We are read for sleep and food!" Naruto began setting a fire with the sticks that Sasuke had collected, while Sakura brought the couple birds that Naruto shot down to eat.

By the time the birds were all prepared and ready to cook it was sun down and the stars were out. "Come on, Sensei!" Naruto had already sat down while the other two were putting the meat. "Join us! You've been reading that book all day!"

I looked at Naruto. _**Actually, it would be nice to relax, but because I relaxed too much today, I spaced out and only thought of Hanare. This made us go around in circles, making us basicly make no progress on hunting down that ninja at all.**_ "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura."

They all looked at me. "Yes?" Sakura answered while the others looked at me as well.

"I'm going to look around to see if there is any evidence that the ninja went in this direction. I'll probably be gone after you're asleep. Keep the place safe and don't go anywhere." I was just about to leave, when I realized something. "And Naruto."

Naruto suddenly sat up as if he was not listening like usual. "Yes!"

"Leave some food for me." _**I'm going to be hungry if I come back and there is no food left, so I am glad I took precautions and brought a few snacks in my bag knowing how much of a Glutton Naruto can be.**_ "If I'm not back by sunrise, go back to the leaf village and sent troops out. Got it?"

"Yes." Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement, while Naruto stared off into space. Literally.

"Then I'll be off." I waved them goodbye and took off in the trees.

Once at a safe distance away I began to walk on the ground, so I could think about this all. This would help me vent all my thoughts, that way I could focus on the mission rather than get distracted by the feelings that I can't seem to suppress.

I looked around at my surroundings, making sure i kept track of where I was going. I pulled out my map of the place and marked where I was and where the camp was, then put it away, sitting down on near-by rock. _**Okay. Lets begin.**_

A sigh escaped my lips as I prepared to speak my thoughts aloud. Before doing that, I decided I would make sure no one was around. Using some of my chakra, I scanned any near-by area that people could hear me from. _**Nothing within the distance.**_

"Now then. My subject who I need to get off my mind: Hanare." a breeze blew by, shaking the trees. "Where we meet. Well, in a field so green where the clouds hung over high." I had my own way of taking things off my mind and that was naming off simple things such as who it was, where we meet and everything that was so simple, it always surprises people how it worked on me. _**Her eyes brown like milk chocolate.**_

I shook my head softly, trying to regain my topic: getting her out of my head. Not making me think of her more. But this didn't make a difference, as I only drifted off in thought about her. _**The way she looked at me with the simplest, but most beautiful smile. Even when she was captured. I knew she still had information written down, but I was dumb enough to let her go with it.**_

I then grew slightly upset again by how I had lied that she had not taken off with any information at all. _**Am I a fool, or what?**_

Suddenly, i felt like someone appeared close by. _**A barrier? No. No one gets past me. Not unless they have some kind of mind trickery of some sort that didn't let me see them earlier.**_ I quickly got up and followed in the direction that I felt there, whoever had dared to try to sneak up on the one known as Kakashi with the legendary sharingan.

Soon, I could see the smoke coming from in between the trees. _**A camp? But why would someone be so careless as to leave a fire out if they were after me? This doesn't add up.**_ I shook my head, keeping my guard up, just in case it was a trap.

But next thing I know, i was at the camp site. Unharmed, I stood in secrecy up in the trees. Looking down, I could see a campfire, a tent, and a way too familiar sachul. _**It can't be! Not at a time like this! If it is her, then I know that she will surely hate me!**_ I paused for a second, not letting my guard down and rethought what just went through my head. _**What in the world? Why do I care if she hates me. Even if we meet as kids and I had feelings for her back then...this is totally different. I'm a not a kid anymore.**_

My heart raced as I stared at the tent that was opening up. _**No! I just can't!**_ The person that came out was...

* * *

 **HeorieOtaku: I hope you don't mind the suspince! Mwahahaha! Okay...so...what do you think. I would love to hear from you all about weather you like it or not! So leave a review, favorite, or follow! I look forward to writing this story some more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The encounter

**HeorieOtaku: Hio! I just wanted to say thanks for the one favorite and follow! It's appreciated. Anyways, as for how I'm doing and all that jazz. I'm doing well and see that pretty soon (less then a month) I am going to be going back to school *cue the dramatics* NOOoOooOOoooOOO! That means so much more work for me! :( All well. I'll survive. So, basically, beside that, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'm having fun making this and i hope you like reading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

The encounter

* * *

Hanare's POV:

* * *

I looked up in the sky. **_Night is not too long from now. Better set up camp._** Stopping in my place, I pulled out my map to see where I was. _**I believe-** _ I compared the distance I had traveled to where I needed to go. **_-Since I am here, I have about a five day journey if I keep up the pace I am doing._**

I let a yawn exit my mouth as I set my bags down. I first set the barrier to keep people from finding me while I slept. Pulling out a slip of paper and some chalk, I drew the incantation. After that, I made a semi-deep cut on my finger and wrote out the kanji. _**There.** _ I sighed, then spoke the words, made hand signs and concentrated my chakra until the barrier was put up. **_That should last the night._**

There were easier methods than this, but they took up way more of my chakra then need be. Plus, I did not need to be awake for this way to work.

 ** _Now that thats up-_** I piled up some near-by wood and made a fire. _**-I should set up camp.**_ Without another moment, I found myself setting up my tent as well.

It didn't take more than a few stakes here and there before it was set up. "That should be good." A smile spread across my dimly lit face as I sat down next to the fire. A sigh escaped my lips as few words, or a certain person came to my mind. Of course any sensible ninja would of long forgotten and moved on, but noooooo. Not me. I found myself thinking about him every second I wasn't occupied.

"That's it!" I said as my thoughts boiled over. "I need some rest!" **_I need to clear my mind and a good rest should do it!_**

I grabbed my bag and let the fire continue to burn so I would have some warmth throughout the night. Along the way to the tent, I tripped and all I could hear was a scream that came out of my mouth. **_What the!_** Getting back up, not noticing yet that I had torn the incantation when I slipped, I mumbled a few curse words under my breath then stepped into the tent.

I closed my tent and sat down, also taking out a few blankets and a pillow that I had stored in my bag. It took me a minute to find the pillow as it was at the bottom of my endless things i had packed.

Even though i wouldn't admit it, i had a little too much things in my bag then I really needed. For instance. A giant pack of makeup, shampoo and conditioner mixtures I had made myself, some other beauty products that were useless, but I felt like carrying around. Now where in the world would I need this stuff? I mean, the one that makes any sense would be the make-up, but the rest. Really?!

 ** _I think this should keep me warm like it did last night. Now where did I put that codfish I cooked earlier?_** I searched through my bag again until I found a plump codfish I had rapped so it wouldn't contaminate the other 'special' things I had stored.

Eating the codfish I relaxed, a bit refreshed. **_Plump and juicy. That was just what I needed. Now I all I need before going to sleep is something to wash it down._**

Looking over, I saw my water sac I had and grabbed it, taking a quick sip before it ran out. "Dang." **_I'll have to get some more tomorrow. Not that I wouldn't have to get food as it is. Nothing special._**

Without another word, I put all my things into my bag again, took off my thick jacket and laid down under the fabricated blankets.

Moments later I found myself thinking of Kakashi yet again. _Argggg!_ I took a quick breath in and let it out. Then tried counting sheep to try my best to get him off my mind. **_One...two...three..._**

Subconsciously I rolled over and saw the scroll I had written all the information about the leaf village on. Shaking my head, I tried to get the bad feeling I had to go away. **_Think of something other than Kakashi. Yeah. Not Kakashi._**

No matter what method I tried, though, I found that I only thought of him more and could not sleep. A sharp breath turned into a cloud in front of my mouth. **_It's getting cold. And I don't have anymore blankets._**

Getting up, I let my all of the warm coverings fall to the ground, only to spot that annoying scroll again. **_Maybe..._** My thoughts began to take a turn. **_Maybe I could burn this. I mean, it's not like the Master knows much about the information. If I do burn it, I won't be able to return without being killed._**

Picking up the scroll, I stared at it in my peach colored palms. **_This is information that my city needs, and yet, I'm actually considering this. That means it's a choice between the one I knew as Kakashi. Or my village that i have not liked for so long._**

That was it the last straw. I had lost myself. I didn't care if I could never see Kakashi again. He was right. My feelings make me a useless ninja. And if I ever met Kakashi and had to battle him, there was no way in the world I would ever be able to kill him.

So, with that conclusion, I stepped out of my tent and saw the dully lit light of the fire that was left there recently. I ran up to it, not knowing I was crying and stopped right in front of the fire. "If I do this...it will mean that my village with hunt me down for the rest of my life, but...but..." _I do love that place in my own way, since i grew up there. Weather i like it or not._

With a tear hitting the ground, I started to cry even more, lost in such thoughts. This maid made me begin let go of the scroll before thinking about my choice. All that went through my mind at that moment was I would not want to live with this guilt forever. I just couldn't. I was a horrible ninja.

Right after I let it go of what I had so preciously had been after before, it began to fall towards the fire, I saw a person grab my wrist and yell at me. "What are you doing! I didn't' know you let your feelings get in your way of being a true ninja that much!" I turned and saw the one person I needed to never meet again. Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Kakahi's POV:

* * *

I watched as she stepped out of the tent completely. Her eyes watery with tears. **_What happened? Why is she starting to cry?_** Many thoughts were in my head, but my main concern was Hanare and if she was ' _okay_ '.

A couple tears streamed down her face, threatening to fall to the forest ground, as she walked to the fire. **_Wait._** I looked at her hands. **_Is that what I think it is?_** In the palm of her hands, she had loosely gripped onto a scroll that looked exactly like the one that had information on it.

I watched as she froze in front of the fire. Then next thing I knew, as soon as that first tear hit the ground, she began to cry more and put her hands up above the fire. **_No! She can't be that lost!_**

Instead of thinking of what I should of done for my land -hince, just letting it burn in the fire so no information about the leaf village was leaked out- I ran to her and grabbed her wrist. Hanare's wrist. Then rose my voice, not knowing why I was so irritated. "What are you doing! I didnt' know you let your feelings get in your way of being a true ninja that much!" One moment, I was unrecognized, then the next, I felt her big, brown eyes staring at me. **_What have I done..._**

Turning around,I saw the scroll descending. "The scroll!" I reached out to grab it, but to no avail, for the first time in a long time, it seemed that I was not fast enough. I had just froze. I did not feel like myself at all. **_What...what has gotten into me._**

I watched the scroll burn, but with it, I could feel a battle between what I have learned as a ninja and what I, that I would not admit, wanted to do.

* * *

Author's POV: (It's my first time in a while doing this Point of view, so sorry if it's not as good as the rest.)

* * *

Hanare squirmed a bit. "Um..." She tried to release herself, but couldn't find the will. What had gotten in to her? Well, one thing was for sure. Kakashi was right in front of her and she was frozen to the bone. As useful as a rock.

"Hm...oh." Kakashi, finally turning away from the burning scroll, realized that he had not let go of her wrist. Without another moment, he immediately let go. "Sorry..."

The atmosphere felt awkward. REALLY awkward. Nether Kakashi, nor Hanare could speak a word. That was...until Hanare wondered how he even found her. "Kakashi."

"What?" He had been staring at the ground for a bit, not quite sure how to look at her at the moment. But either way, he subconsciously pulled his head up.

"How exactly did you find me?" Her face turned to curiosity, but since she has some since, she finally was on her garud. Even if she couldn't' hurt him for the life of her, since it was Kakashi. She felt like a horrible ninja yet again. Hanare knew that she was because she had been letting her feelings get in the way all this time. Now, though, was not the time to deal with this.

Kakashi couldn't think for a moment. How exactly could he explain everything, but at the same time, would it be a good thing to tell the truth? "Well, I just happened to notice the presence of someone near-by suddenly come up and I had to investigate." In a since, that was the truth, but Kakashi didn't want to push it too much.

Hanare looked over her shoulder to where the incantation had been. "D**it." She said under her breath. "I must of tripped over that..." She turned towards the suspicious Nin. "So. Only a coincidence? You weren't sent after me to retrieve the scroll?"

Kakashi blinked a few times. **_That would of been a good thing too say, but too late now._** He thought, but dismissed it. "Yeah." Putting his hand behind his head, he rubbed it a bit and sighed. A few sweat drops then trickled down his face. "Just a coincidence."

She looked at him with even suspicion, but dismissed it. "Fine. Not that your any danger anyways."

"And what does that even mean? Aren't you supposed to keep your guard up for anyone and anything?" Kakashi gave her a confused look at the same time. He was truly curious like a cat. But that never did the cat good, now did it?

"Because." She began. "I know you won't hurt me if needn't be." Hanare mumbled under her breath. "Especially since it is you."

Kakashi, surprisingly, didn't catch what she said at the end. "What was that?"

Hanare gave a small jump. "Nothing of your concern. Besides. I know you too well for your own good." She sighed. "Now, sit down. We should talk for a bit. No reason not to."

Unlike Kakashi, he agreed. "Yes." He started as he sat down on the conveniently placed log near by."But isn't that the exact reason you should not be letting down your guard?" For some reason, even though he knew in the back that it wasn't the right choice on a normal circumstance to give in to and listen/talk your enemies. Or any circumcised at that. But he really wanted to talk to Hanare. Something grabbed at him, but he didn't know what.

Hanare began to sit down on the ground next to Kakashi, but before she could, Kakashi got up and offered her the seat on the log. **_What a gentleman._** Hanare thought. She sat down on the log while he sat on the ground. No better than the ground, but for some reason, it seemed nice to sit on the log. "Yes, but shouldn't I say the same to you. You're sitting on the ground." He just shrugged his shoulders.

Opening her mouth with a big breath, somehow feeling nervous all the sudden sitting down next to him, Hanare started. "Now. Lets talk."

* * *

 **HeorieOtaku: Well, anyways. I hope you like this chapter! Leave a review ( I really like them as long as they are positive! I didn't get one from the last one, but if you would, I would like some reviews! Please?) Or you can follow/favorite. Whatever floats your ice cubes. All well. See you laterz. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: A camp fire reunion

**HeorieOtaku: Hello! How's it going! So I have a slight problem. If I have not mitioned it before...school is comeing up again! And I just started this story...*Grumble, Grumble* What a pain. Anyways, enjoy this chapter as always and thanks for the the follows, favorites and the one reiveiw! It makes me happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **A camp fire reunion**

* * *

Kakashi sat there for a moment as I waited for his response. _**What's the problem with me. Sitting down with an enemy! Am I crazy!**_ "Actually. You know what?" She sat up quickly. "Never mind." But before she could go anywhere, she was stopped by Kakashi grabbing her wrist.

"No. I'd like to talk some more. More than we did at the leaf village." He let go of my hand realizing that I was not going anywhere. "I mean. All I did was try to get information on you, but all I did was... because of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura spying on us..." I watched as both Kakashi's and my cheeks turned red. It didn't even take him a moment to change the subject. "I just would like to talk a bit as well..." _**What is this all about?**_

"Well. I guess even though I really shouldn't be trusting you, we could- " I paused. Was he going to think bad of me? Was he really out here by coincidence? All I knew for certain is that I should of not of asked to talk. "We could talk." I sat down on the moss covered log.

A chuckled come out from his mouth that was covered up with the dark blue mask as always. _**Oh, what I would do just to get just a small glimpse of his full face.**_ Realization came I said, kind of confused by his suddenly light emotion. As if he somehow trusted the person right in front of him.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you seem to trust me so well already." He continued to laugh.

I smiled a bit. "Yet again, I find myself thinking the same thing." Sitting back on the ground, I looked up at the nin. "What have you been doing lately, anyways? Something tells me that your aren't in the woods for no reason at all besides an afternoon stroll. It just does not seem like you."

"Oh?" He sounded curious, but at the same time I saw an unmistakeable blush and secretly laughed some more inside. "And why might you think that? You might not know me as well as you think you do.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, i sighed. "Maybe not, but I would like to get to know you better." _**Maybe if I find out more about him, I won't feel the way I do now about him. Maybe there will be something I hate that I can't get over.**_

There was suddenly a soft, but larger, hand on the top of my head. As if trying to comfort me. "There's not need to be so upset. It's only natural you want to be friends with the person that saved you as a child." He sighed. "But." Another pause made me even more anxious to what he had to say. "You know we are enemies. That means we would have to keep our little rendezvous a secret from anyone else."

 _ **Wait. Does that mean...**_ I turned my head and smiled. "Sure. As long as we can get to know eachother better. Maybe we _could_ be secret friends." A giggle slipped both our mouths as I leaned back and fell of the log. "Wah!" My body hit the ground surprisingly hard."Ow..." I rubbed my head as I opened my semi-closed eyes and saw Kakashi hovering over me from the side where I fell.

"Are you okay, Hanare?" His eyes stared directly into mine. Only. There was something different this time. Like a longing, per say.

A blush formed as I stared back, remembering a similar moment to this one. The only difference was the fact that before he was way closer than he was now. _**Not again...I mean...**_ Quickly shaking my head, I got up quickly and he sat back as well. I tried to laugh it off. "How clumsy of me." The laugh faded as I got up and sat back on the log. Kakashi followed back to where he sat before as well.

He sighed. "That was interesting." His eyes formed into a slight crescent, making the illusion that he was smiling at me. "To answer your question from earlier, I'm actually on a mission with my three nin's."

I was surprised by his sudden forwardness towards me. "Really? How are they doing, anyways?" _**I remember the three causing trouble in the Leaf village, but aside from that, I didn't meet them at all.**_

Kakashi lowered his head, as if in deep thought. "Almost exactly the same as when you saw them. Naruto is mischievous as always. Sakura's mesmerized by Sasuke and keeping the two boys in line, but also tries her best to keep on track with the other two as well."

There was a slight pause for a breath, but then he continued. "And for Sasuke. He's improving with his Sharingan faster than even I did. He has a talent. But both the other two are talented in their own ways as well. I mean, if Naruto wants to be Hokage, then he better shape up, though, because he has a long ways to go. But secretly, I believe that if he improved and matured, he could be a potential higher role than his previous teacher."

I marveled at how much he believed in his students. "Wow. That's amazing. You seem to be a wonderful teacher." A smile crossed my lips again.

He turned towards me. "I didn't have Minato as my teacher for nothing." _**Minato?! Why does that sound familiar?**_

"Kakashi. Who was Minato? Besides your teacher, as you said." I felt curiosity fill me. _**Minato. For some reason, I feel as if he was an important person.**_

Kakashi's face turned perplexed. "I thought you would know him. I mean, he was the fourth Hokage. He has quite the legend for the Leaf village that lives on throughout. He sealed the fox demon, Nine-tails, into his own son, Naruto and gave his life for his wife, but in the end, she only had a similar despair very shortly after."

My mind was suddenly filled with lots of information. It was confusing. "So." I began. "You're saying that your sensei was the the fourth Hokage, but also Naruto's father who died sealing the Nine tailed fox into his own son." I thought about that for a second, surprised. _**Kakashi was trained by a legend!**_

He stared at me again, making me turn away with a blush forming. "That's exactly what I said for the most part. So now you know who I really am. Do you still _really_ want to be a friend of mine? Or are you now waiting to be an enemy in both your and my eyes.

My heart beat raced. _**I can't believe I got myself into this...**_ I looked at him. A nod just came to me without thought. _**I want to be with Kakashi as long as I can. Even if he is an enemy in everyone else's eyes.**_ "Yes. I want to be an ally, if that is what concerns you. Even if you are trained by the fourth Hokage."

"So then. Shall you tell me something about yourself and we can just go back and forth between each other? Or should we just talk about many different things at once at our own pace?" His eyes were on me still, and I could really fell in now.

Calming down, i answered him. "The second option I like." I paused and thought for a second before speaking. "But I'll tell you about myself a little as well."

He didn't move, but just sat there, waiting for me to talk. "Well. Where to begin." _**I guess since he told me about who was his teacher, I could tell him that.**_ I contemplated the thought then rejected it, because he had already meet my sensei before. "I guess I could tell you about my home village." I hesitated. "I have some friends, but little to none, because my only mission as a lock ninja is to carry out one mission after the next. I have no family, so there isn't really much to talk about them..."

My mind tried to think of the only 'family' I had, but I really couldn't think of any, since i didn't' have any parents, siblings, or even really anyone who cared for me deeply. "I guess you could say-" I hesitated, but continued. "-you could say I am alone..." My head dropped a bit in sadness, but his time I made sure to not let any tears fall.

Suddenly, I felt a warm embrace around me. One pulling my head down to his chest and the other holding me close. "Don't go back..." I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"What?" I tried to pull away, but he only held me closer and tightened his grip.

"Don't go back. I mean it. Even though I just re-met and barely know you...I don't' know why...but you're making me do crazy, horrible things. Things that I should not do as a ninja." Kakashi's head rested on my head. He, this time, held me as tight as he could without hurting me. "I won't let you go back. I said this before, but it's true."

I slowly let my arms wrap around his back. "Kakashi." I whispered. "Why are you doing this for me?"

There was silence, but no answer. "Well. For any reason. I'll do it. I won't go back. As long as you support me, I will stay with you. I'll quit being a lock ninja if i have to." I gripped the back of his shirt. "Because...I couldn't stop thinking of how I would not see you again! I never want to go back! Not if it means I have to suffer from it, or possibly die!"

Letting my weaknesses get to me, I tightened my grip around him as hard as I could and cried silently. _**I can't believe I have to go through this! If he hadn't come, I would of just thrown my life away! I'd rather...well...I don't know, since I don't really want to die.**_

A tear stained chest and a pair of dry eyes later, we pulled away from eachothers grasp. "Hanare. I have a plan." I watched as he looked up at the sky. "It's getting sunrise..." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm going to give you the root we are taking on the mission. I want you to follow, but make sure to mask yourself."

I nodded. "I can do that. But what do you have planned, Kakashi?" Many thoughts went through my head, but I could not figure out what could be on the crazy ninja's mind.

"I plan to meet up with you each night. If you can survive for a certain amount of time, you may be able to just leave the lock village and come join the leaf village. It may be risky, since no one tends to trust you, Hanare, because of you past actions, but I believe in you." He smiled behind his mask that was teasing for anyone.

"You really think this will work? I mean. No one likes me at all." I frowned.

Kakashi then pulled my head up. "No. That's not correct. I like you." My face from it's normal peachy color to the color of a cherry tomato.

"Wha-What!" I pulled back a bit. _**He l-likes me! Whaaaaa!**_

He smiled and laughed. Calming himself down, he walked over and helped me back up. I was suddenly slightly puzzled. "As a new friend, at least. Not what I am pretty sure went through you mind." The blush didn't' disappear as it was extremely embarrassing that he realized that had gone through my mind.

I started to grumble a bit, but then smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot."

He smiled so much, I could see the smile slightly through his mask. This made me grin as well. "Anyways. I have to get back to the camp." He pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket and handed it to met\\. "Here's the map. I hope to see you tomorrow night. Contact me at midnight. We should talk then."

I nodded and with that, he sped off through the trees. My hand went up and waved to Kakashi as he disappeared in the distance. As soon as he disappeared, I looked down at the map, took a three-sixty turn and looked off into the woods in the direction Kakashi left. "What..." I started. _**What just happened here?**_

* * *

 **HeoireOtaku: So. I have a slight dellema. I was wondering if you guys could help me. I was thinking of either going back and forth between the character P.O.V.'s per every so chapters, but that would mean a repeat of simaler story lines, just differnt people telling what is going on. Or...putting in into the authors (My) P.O.V. where there will not be as much chapters and probly less detail/thoughts. So, if you could help me out, I was wondering which I should do. Otherwise, I'll go with the default, which is the first one. Anyways. Sorry for the long A.U. Please follow, favorite, and reiveiw this story and my other story's. It makes me sooooo happy. See ya later! Bye, Bye.**

 **-HeorieOtaku**


	4. Chapter 4: The hunt

**HeorieOtaku: Hey everyone. Life is going great here. School is almost over, I'm a senior next year and it's all good here. Once summer get's here I will seriously be able to update ALOT more often, but for now, I have to leave. So enjoy the chapter and leave a comment if you like this chapter! Bye!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The hunt**

* * *

Walking into the camp, the three sleeping soundly in, I noticed something off. It only took me a second to find there were traps lying in a few spots, ready to spring if I took another step. I sighed. _**I really need to teach them how to make better traps. This wouldn't even fool a**_ _ **Chuunin**_ _ **.**_ Throwing a stick at the 'invisible' wire, a few things were thrown across the camp and there was a lot of loud noise.

Surprisingly not one of them woke up. Not even Sakura, who was a light sleeper most of the time. Naruto, on the other hand, slept very deeply. Even I had a hard time waking him up without doing something that would annoy him in the long run. _**But then again...**_

Stepping forward, I began to search for the food that was supposed to be left for me. To no avail did I find it, but instead found a note sitting on the ground.

* * *

-Kakashi-sensei,

Naruto ate all the food so don't feel bad. We didn't get much either. Also, someone got a hold of your book, meaning Naruto as well. He read some of it. Can't believe you read that stuff.

-Sign, Sasuke

* * *

 _ **Oh, dear.**_ I thought as I walked over to my tent. _**I hope they didn't see page 32.**_ Another sigh escaped my mouth. _**I should probably make sure they are even here.**_

Stepping back out of my tent, I first looked into Sakura's tent that was all the way on the other side of the camp sight. Nothing out to the usual there. She normally does that because she wants to get a nice rest, but sometimes the boys tend to make a lot of ruckus. Especially Naruto who always seemed to wake up early or stay up really late to train. The boy was sure dedicated, that was for sure.

When I looked in, I saw her nice and snug under the covers with a sasuke picture next to her sleeping bag. _**I don't even know what to say about that...**_

Then I walked over to Sasuke's tent. As soon as I got up to it, I heard his voice. "Sakura..." His voice was faint. _**Probably dreaming about a fight of some sort.**_ Peaking in, I saw he had a smile across his sleeping face. _**Or maybe not.**_ I smiled as well.

On the way to Naruto's tent, I hear something, so I reflexively hide. "Ramen...more...ramen..." I got up upon realizing it was only Naruto sleepwalking. Carefully, I directed him back to his tent and put him there before he wandered away or something. He had a big grin on his face as well.

After making sure he stayed in his tent and didn't start sleepwalking again, I went to my tent. _**They are all special to me. That's for sure.**_ A crescent shape formed over my mouth. _**Since they are sleeping...**_ Pulling down my mask, I took a big breath in and exhaled. But I still kept my guard up.

If I was being honest, I would say I did sometimes despise this mask because it was a pain to breath in, but I was definitely glad I had it. Otherwise there would be practically every living thing stalking me for life because of how nice...no...handsome I looked.

My eyes stared at the faint cloud of fog that kept forming every breath i took, but disappeared in such a short amount of time. It was cold outside, but I was used to it by now, seeing as I was a ninja that has gone on many missions before.

 _ **Now then.**_ I thought. _**I will most likely not get to eat till tomorrow, huh. Well Naruto will be hearing about this. Good thing I did bring along a small snack.**_ Pulling out a pack of sushi, I ate all of it up. It was better than nothing. But I still wished that I had something more to eat.

After putting the bag that container that held the sushi back in my bag, I wiped my lips and pulled my mask back up. Taking off my jacket, I set it aside and lay down under the few thin covers I had brought along as well as the pillow to rest my head.

My single eye looked out through the hole that was in the top of my tent. The stars were out tonight. Tempted to get a better look at them, I pulled the cloth that covered up my sharingan eye. _**Ahhhh. This brings back memories of when I was young. My fellow teammates laying in the grass together.**_ The smile I had on before faded. _**The time when Obito was alive...**_

I sighed, rolling over and resting one of my hands under my head. I then used my other hand to pull down the cloth and cover my eye again. I needed to forget it. _**I can't let this take me over. It won't control me.**_

With that, I lay there quietly, soon falling asleep.

* * *

 **Hanare**

* * *

I sat there staring at the blue, starry night sky that was beginning to fade because of the morning sun. _**What exactly happened anyways? Did I really just talk to Kakashi? Am I in a dream?**_ I took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly. There was just too much going on in my head and it confused me so much that they were all getting jumbled together.

Resting my head in the palm of my left hand, I did a quick retake. After a moment, it still didn't make sense. "Well. This isn't going to get me anywhere." Quickly standing up, I observed the campsite as I walked around. ***Clink*** _**What was that?**_ Looking down at my feet I saw a broken Bracelet. _**Where did this come from?**_ Picking it up, I examined the foreign jewelry. There was an inscription engraved into it. "Kakashi..." I spoke under my breath as I read the name. "Wait." _**Did he forget this? Since when did he have a bracelet like this?**_

It clanked as I moved it around in my hands examining it. I shrugged my shoulders. _**Well, I'll just keep it with me for now, I guess.**_ Wrapping it around my wrist, I fixed the broken part and let go of it to see that it fit my hand almost perfectly. This was probably due to the fact that around a fourth of it was broken off anyways, but it still felt way too weird.

Moving my wrist, the bracelet gleamed and sparkled in the little bit of light that shined through the trees. It was so pretty that I had a surge of want go through me, making me question weather I would give it back or not. Realization struck me suddenly of what I had just thought and I shook my head vigorously. _**Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.**_

Taking just one more step, I found a book laying on the ground right next to where the bracelet once lay. Bending down I picked the orange book up and stared at front cover only consisted of a red circle with a line through it. That's all. Curiosity struck me as I opened the it up. Upon doing so, not even a second later did I slam it shut after seeing something I would've never expected. _**What the! Why was there a this sort of book here? Don't tell me that Kakashi read this kind of stuff.**_ Realizing that I had also dropped the book, I picked it up with two fingers, feeling a bit weirded out.

Sure, I was not one to say anything, as I wasn't totally innocent, but I still felt my face beamed red as i grumbled a bit, only to flashback to when I was at the leaf village last. _**He did carry one exactly like. Something tells me that it's the same one.**_ Sighing slightly, I dismissed it, as it was common knowledge that some guys were like that. Some of them, not so secretive about it. Hints: Kakashi.

 _ **Well, what an interesting night...**_ A sigh slipped my lips as I took both the book and the bracelet in my hands, walking back into my tent only to put them on the ground next to my things. "Ug. What a mess." I said as I kicked aside my satchel, spilling all of the contents out. "Great."

Shaking my head in frustration, i just dismissed it and went to lay down under all of my blankets.

"..." Silence. No cricket sounds or a sound of nocturnal animals like normal. It was just...silence. And I did not like it one bit. Not able to deal with how eerily quiet it was outside, I got up out from under my things and peaked outside.

 _ **Just as I thought.**_ I held my breath as to be as quiet as possible, to spare me the slightest chance that they didn't see me or suspected the tent oddly perched in the middle of the woods. _**My clan. Someone must of ratted me out and now they are after me...**_ A few curse words slipped my mouth by accident, only to realize that I had said anything when a kunai ripped through my tent, slashing the side of my check ever so slightly.

Without another thought, I quickly did a few hand signs to collect my things and dashed through the trees the second I was able to be seen. As I went from branch to branch, I glanced back at me. _**S**t. They are catching up.**_ Closing my eyes, I continued to go on as I used my mind's eye to figure out which way to go when I suddenly realized- _**A whole bunch of them are come from every direction. I have no choice but to find another way!**_

Just about to stop, I suddenly realized that I had not payed attention to the branches, only to step on a branch that was not stable and it broke from under my feet. To my dismay, this would be the simplest problem, as they had surrounded me out of nowhere as a gust of wind blew past me.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, I took a deep breath in and relaxed, only to focus my chakra into the soles of my feet, as well as my hands. With that, I grabbed onto the tree and sent ten kuni in all different directions. This only stopped five out of the estimated sixteen by hitting them in fatal areas of the body to kill them instantly. _**Those people were never good anyways.**_

Not thinking in the smartest ninja way, I pause a fraction of a millisecond, causing me to have one of the ninjas slice my left arm. "Arg-" Feeling a pain sear through me, I resisted and quickly jumped up above the trees to get an aerial view. They were coming from every direction that was possible.

I was just about to make a run for it when suddenly something grab onto me. _**How did they-?!**_ While distracted by the one that was hanging onto my wrist and and locked it into place so I couldn't move it, many of them came around me, another scratching at my wound. "Arghhhhhh!" I screamed in agony as it slowly opened up more, blood dripping down my wrist only to coat the trees in red. Punching my stomach, I something inside crack. _**There's no way I can escape...this is the end...**_ Kakashi's image flashed through my mind.

Although it was barely noticeable, my lips moved into the slightest smile. _**Thanks anyways for trying...Goodbye.**_ And with that, I blacked out from loss of blood, not hearing or seeing who was there to save me from all this.

"Let her go!" His voice echoed throughout the forest. "Let Hanare go!" Sharingan starting with an overwhelming anger, he launched at the ninja's, another three young, confused ninja trainees in tow. And boy did that group of ninja's make a bad decision by attacking Hanare. They were in for the fight of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5: To save Her

**HeorieOtaku: Hey Everyone! Life's been good for me for the most part. There is work, dance and all that other stuff, but I still got another chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy it and that you follow/favorite me, this story, or even some of my other stories. Speaking of the other stories I have, I'll be updating at least a chapter for the other two this week because I have to go to camp next week and it'll only add time to me not updating. Anyways, enjoy and leave a review if you can. See ya. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **To save Her**

* * *

I was laying asleep in the cold tent when I felt a breeze blow through that woke me my eyes open I saw a person standing in front of my tent, the tent door wide open. Jumping up out of my covers, I prepared to attack, only to notice it was Sasuke.

Sighing, I sat back down, crossing my legs in the process. "And what would you need me for at this time, Sasuke?"

"Well, it appears that there is a huge group of ninja that are nearby and thought it would be good to investigate. Somethings rather fishy about it and I don't like the thought of what it could be one bit." Even though it all sounded so serious, he almost seemed to be acting in his same normal I-don't-care way by the look of irritation he gave.

Suddenly, I felt as if a presences was missing. "Hanare..." I whispered as I quickly got up. "Sasuke, go and get Naruto and Sakura. Tell them to leave the supplies and let's go. We are going to be in a battle field with those ninja you spoke of."

Nodding at me, he quickly went and woke Naruto up first, then Sakura. Grabbing some of necessary gear and putting them into their pouches, I sealed off the area from any invaders then went out of the tent to see Naruto complaining about the circumstance. "But I soooo wanted to sleep more." _**Come on! We don't have time for this kind of thing! I need to help her!**_

"Get over yourself Naruto. Now let's get going." Sakura gave an annoyed expression as Sasuke gave a big sigh.

Calling them over, we lept through the trees and continued down the forest. As we neared the area, I quickly examined the area and found out that it was exactly as I expected. _**Lock ninja...they must of found out about Hanare's idea! They might have sent some elight nin to stop her, as I know she will give a fight!**_ Telling the three this would be a difficult fight, we finally emerged into the clearing near the area of Hanare's campsite.

My eyes widened and I felt a pang of irritation for the first time in a while. I could feel the presence of many other around us and I realized that we had fallen right into the lock ninja's trap. _**She's hurt!**_ But I was too annoyed to care. "Let her go!" My voice rang throughout once quiet and clean area that was now stained with the blood of both the enemy and the one I feared to ever be hurt. "Let Hanare go!"

Without another thought, or even a plan, I pushed forward and attacked the two that were holding her in place in the now-blood-stained tree; And even though I usually think about exposing my sharingan eye to anyone, before I knew it the cloth that was covering it was already pushed up.

Naruto, being true to his normal self, jumped right in with his shadow-clone jutsu and started to take down a few more that were on the ground. To my surprise it seemed that they were actually pretty easy to take down, but it was the fact that there was a large quantity of them that was overwhelming in general.

The other two also joining the fight, both of them being a little more strategic than Naruto and I by devising some sort of plan before attacking. "I'll take this side and you take the other Sasuke! Naruto, you go ahead and back us up with your shadow clones by taking down any that get past us, got it!" All of the Naruto's nodded at once as they took position.

I on the other hand then realized that Hanare was unconscious, so I kept her from falling by catching her right after taking down the two ninja. She seemed to be in critical condition. _**Hanare...how could such low class ninja get to you...**_ Gritting my teeth behind the mask, I picked her up in my arms, only to have Sakura notice her. "Actually Naruto you take this side as well! I'm going to go help Kakashi-sensi!"

Nodding again, he grinned widely only to take his new stance. "With pleasure!"

Sakura then ran over to me. "Sensei! Set her down so I can examine her." Taking my eyes off of Hanare, I realized that Sakura was there to help. It was odd to think that I had actually forgotten about the fact that she could heal to some extent. Using her magic as the other two fought off and continued to kill the others, I watched her examine the whole body. "She has a three broken ribs, a punctured lung and a twisted left arm. I can heal her some-what with the scratches and cuts on the outside, but I'm not quite advanced enough to heal her lung. We have to take her to a doctor immediately."

My eyes widened as I realized how much this seemed to be hurting me. _**Damn.I can't stop shaking.**_ Breathing in quickly, I hit a tree harshly with my fist, making an indent in the process. Sakura looked at me with a worried look as if about to ask me if I was okay, only to be distracted by Naruto suddenly shouting in victory. "Yeah! We did it! That was soooo easy!" He was about to do a fist pump in the air, but stopped half way through seeing as Sakura was giving him a look of irritation. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, letting my headband drop down in the process. "Nothing. Good job. Now let's get back to the campsite quickly and take this girl to the infirmary."

I turned to walk away to head back to the camp when I heard a gasp from Sakura. "Sensi, isn't this the Lock ninja from that one time that you were put in charge of?"

Turning only my head in her direction, I felt myself give in as I hung my head a bit as well. "Yeah. Your right. Now, let's go."

"But-" Sasuke interrupted her.

"Why would you help an enemy though? Wouldn't' it seem better just to let her die? She did abandon you last time anyways."

Naruto spoke up as well. "Yeah. Why would you do something that's so not like you, Sensi"

Looking up at the clouds, I sighed quietly to myself. _**There's a lot you don't know about me, Naruto. You will understand someday maybe when you are older, but right now I don't' even understand myself.**_ "Now's not the time to talk about this. If she's not going to...die...then we have to hurry. Now no more questions until later."

With that, we all went back to the camp and Sakura healed her up as much as she possibly could. After doing so, we all just gathered up our supplies and went back to the leaf village with Hanare in my arms. _**Please. Don't die.**_

It didn't take us too long to get there, and as soon as we entered the village, I found myself going straight to the doctors as planned. Right aways, as always, we received help with Hanare as soon as they saw her condition. She was rushed to a specialist as soon as it was determined that what Sakura had said previously was true. "We'll get ahold of you Kakashi when she has had some treatments performed on her, as well as some rest. Also, where did you say she was from?"

Thinking about that made me wonder what I should do. _**I'll keep it private for her own safety for now. But she'll be found out soon enough, as everyone in town knows about her.**_ "That's classified. But as what she was attacked by, it was group of ninja's and that's all I can say." She nodded at my reply and then went back through the doors towards the visitors rooms.

Hearing a sigh come come from behind me, I looked to see it was Sakura. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. It's just I'm glad she'll be okay." Glancing around as if seeing if anyone would hear, she spoke quietly. "Also, it seemed that you were more worried than me about her. Are you alright, Sensei? Also I don't know about Naruto, but it seems that both Sasuke and I seem to recognize her as the same girl named Hanare from the Lock village. Um...I know you said you didn't really want to talk about it because you didn't even know...but..."

Figuring out where this was going, I stuck my hands in my pockets and pointed towards the door. "Let's go outside and talk. I can only tell you so much, as it really is classified, but I can tell you something."

As Sakura followed me out the door, we both spotted Sasuke waiting outside. "You going to explain the girl from the Lock village?"

"Yeah." I said pointing in the direction we were going. "Come along if you want. I'll explain the things I can."

Moments later did we arrive at a mountain right behind the hospital, where I stared at the open view. "To put it simply-" I began. "-Hanare was someone I found as a shinobi while on a mission, only to return her to her parents and disappear soon after a few words of advice that I'd rather not tell anyone else. But besides that time, we meet up again and you remember that whole thing, as you guys did stalk me pretty badly." I chuckled a bit remembering how bad it honestly was. _**But for some reason I decided just to ignore them. Don't know why, but I did. And I payed the price for it too. It did help me out though.**_

"So basicly...you are childhood acquaintances?" Sakura stated.

"Um...yeah...acquaintances. I guess you could put it that way." _**Something doesn't feel right about the word acquaintance since we are technically friends because of our previous meetings recently.**_ "That's all that I have to tell you. It's not much, but it's all I got. You guys should go and get some rest. I think I'm going to go check in on Hanare in a little bit. Don't worry about the mission, I'll talk to the Hokage about it as well."

With a nod, as well as a quick goodbye, they left towards the city. Once they were out of sight, I sat down for a moment, only to see that the sun was already going down even though it seemed like not very long ago we were just leaving the camp. _**Did it really go that fast? It makes sense that it took that long because it did take us at least a couple days just to travel that far...but a full day went by without me even noticing. And the fact was that the whole time I was traveling towards the city, all I could think of was if Hanare was going to be okay.**_

Sighing, I got up and walked around the building and entered into it. Upon doing that, the same person that helped me earlier came rushing over to me. "Oh! I was just about to come and get you! It seems that that Hanare girl would like to see you. As soon as she heard that she was in the leaf village hospital, she desperately tried to leave, but we tried to make her lay down because she needs to rest her body as the chakera is still trying to repair the rest of the injuries on it's own."

"Really? Is that so?" _**She's a strong girl just like I remember from when they interrogated her...**_ I felt a small ping from that memory, only to ignore it as well again. "Where is her room?"

Pulling her clipboard out from behind the desk, she flipped through all the papers until her eyes widened as she stopped. "Well, it seems to be the same room we normally have reserved for you because all the other rooms have filled up lately."

My single eye squinted as I glared down the hallway until I saw an open door which was usually the room I stayed in during the many hospital visit as a patient I used to take and still do sometimes. "Is it alright if I go ahead and go down there?"

There was hesitation, but then she complied. "Yeah. I was originally going to go with you to the room, but I feel like she will stay laying down if you talk to her first. I have a few errands to run for some other patients though. So I will see you later...well if you are still here that is..."

"Yeah. See ya." Without another word she left and I started down the hall. _**I'm hoping she looks better then before...**_ I shook my head lightly. _**...well, my main goal is to get her to get some rest. But what about after that? I can't just go right back into combat with Hanare in the village. That would be too dangerous until we can register her as a Leaf ninja.**_

I was still thinking when I walked into the room, Hanare turning her head, fully awake. When I our eyes meet suddenly, she first gave a surprised look, but then it turned into a bright grin. "Thanks for helping me back there. The nurse that helped me heal and clean up kinda told me what happened. But all she said was that you saved me from some ninja's. But I know the actual story. You actually kept the fact I was a lock ninja a secret from them, didn't you?"

I stayed quiet and let her continue. "Well, either way I'll have to get registered some time. I was kinda frightened at first because I thought you had betrayed me. But then I realized that you would of killed me if that was the case, for one. And two, you seemed like you wanted to help me, not hurt me. And I trust you...so...um...that's pretty much it..."

There was a feeling of surprise by the fact she actually took into account that I might betray her in some way. _**She actually thought that up, huh.**_ "Well, for one, I told you I'm on your side, remember? Also, I plan to make you a leaf village ninja. But in the meantime, I was wondering..." _**For now, I only have one choice if I want to keep her safe with me. I have to take a break from the missions with my three nin's and do what I can.**_ "...would you mind me offering for you to be able to come and live at my house with me for a while after you heal up?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Pact

**HeorieOtaku: Hey, guys! Been a while. Schools been keeping me, as I'm a senior and every time you think you have everything done, something else comes up. So, that being the main reason, I haven't been able to upload a lot. But either way, I hope that you guys like this chapter and are having a good week. I've been doing well and am glad it's Friday because I have a pep-band game tonight and it's senior night. Such bitter-sweet memories are on my way. lol. Well, I'll see you guys later! Post a comment, Follow/favorite me and this story if you want to see more of it (not that you wont...but it would be nice!) Bye!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **The Pact**

* * *

I was sitting there on the soft bed, staring back at the half-masked man I had just recently become friends with. My eyes gleamed at him, awestruck by what he had just said. "Wait. What?" _**There is no way that this is happening.**_

"Well, I just-"

Shaking my head, I interjected. "No. I heard what you said. I just don't understand why you would do such a thing." With a small bite of my lip, I hesitated. "I know we are friends and all, but living at your house is just...I don't know."

His head fell. Twiddling with his thumbs, he gave a sigh. "I understand. It's just that I was worried about where you would go. Plus, I can't guarantee that you will be safe out there." Standing up, Kakashi took a few steps over to me, taking me by slight surprise because I wasn't expecting him to get so close to me. His dark eyes stared at me for a moment before continuing. "And besides...I care about you. If you get hurt anymore, it will only make things harder for the both of us."

 _ **Huh?...wait, did he just that he cares for me?**_ For some reason, even though I knew it was most likely the fact that he didn't want to be distracted in battle, I felt my cheeks turn to a slight tinge of red. "Um...I guess it would be for the best for me, huh?"He nodded, but didn't utter a word.

Hearing feet coming closer to the door, we both turned to find the door being opened again. "Sorry to interupt, but there is someone that wants to talk to Hanare...um..." The nurse seemed to be nervous as she stepped aside, only for us to see the reason for her actions.

"Hokage." I could hear Kakashi say as he then proceeded to give a slight nod of acknowledgement.

He stepped into the room and looked directly at me. "So. It really is you." Squinting his eyes, he then uttered a few words that terrified me. "Take her away." My eyes widening I didn't know what to do as Ninja Anbu black ops piled into the small room.

Trying to scramble out of my covers I frantically attempted a chant, only to realize that my chakra was too low. _**Noooooo!**_

My eyes squeezing shut, scared for once of possibly having to leave. Waiting for someone to grab me, I didn't feel anything or anyone even near me except for the one that was close to me before. "Wait!" Kakashi's voice rang as I opened my eyes back up to find him standing, ready in an attack position, as if he wasn't afraid at all of attacking them. "This isn't her fault!" Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel the tension-built glare he was giving.

I then saw a hand go up, only stopping the anbu completely, only to turn around to look at the Hokage. "I knew something was up with you Kakashi. I could sense it as soon as you entered the village earlier. Have you betrayed the village? Or what is your reason for such a unneeded action?"

Kakashi seemed to relax a little, but still stood there. "I was the one who brought her into the city...I also know that she is on our side. Call me crazy, but the lock village has been a problem for some time now, correct?" Hokage gave a nod. "She has agreed to help us as long as you fulfill one condition.

His eyes squinted, as if in interest of what Kakashi had just offered."And what might that condition be?"

"Hanare gets to be an official leaf village ninja after she help us out on her side of the bargain. We have a deal?" _ **He really is going to go through with it...I don't' believe what I'm hearing.**_

Feeling a small tenge of joy fell me, I touched his hand slightly which took him by surprise. Turning his gaze towards me, he then went and gabbed it, only to pull me up out of the bed to where I stood next to him. "And I will take full responsibility and have her say at my home so that there will be no trouble. This will take out the need for ANABU since I'm able to watch her this whole time while she is at my house and around the village."

There was a moment of silence as he pondered our offer. "Well, you are trusted by us...and if she really does plan on helping us with the lock village, then...I guess it's alright. But first we have to have you both sign that you will take on this challenge. Only then will I let her be a ninja of the hidden leaf village."

Circling around to the door, he gestured towards the black ops as well as me. "Now then, if you can Hanare, follow me." Detangling myself from the covers that had wrapped itself around me earlier, I scooted out of the bed and stood up. "Kakashi, you as well."

The ANABU disappearing out of sight, we strode out the throught the doors, towards where the Hokage worked.

* * *

 **Later on...**

* * *

"Now then, you will put your name here in blood." Kakashi took his kunai and cut into the tip of his thumb, signing his name. Normally there wouldn't' be any signing of blood, just a verbal agreement, but when it comes to making a deal with the hokage and you have a past enemy of the hidden leaf village, things kind of get amped up a bit.

Grabbing another document, he put it in front of me and I also signed. Not a moment later did I get a blank stare from Hokage. "You don't have a last name?"

Looking around, I stopped as he spoke that to me. "Ah. Yeah. I don't really have an official family, so I never really got a last name." I laughed hesitantly, only to then stop and sigh. _**I wish I had a place to call home...or a family that I could call my own. But the fact is...I don't.**_

Kakashi, noticing my hesitation, went ahead and went to speak. "Anyways, I think it would be best for us leave now. Thanks for accepting our offer." Giving a slight bow, I followed along and then we went to leave, but were stopped by the Hokage's voice once more.

"I trust that you will take care of business and not get distracted, Kakashi. Keep your mind on where you are going and don't get distracted with other relative things."Seeing the look that was given to Kakashi out of the corner of my right eye, I felt a shiver go down my spine. _**Was it just me, or does he seem to be targeting his look at me directly...**_

I watched as the masked man next to me nodded and said 'thank you' before leading me down the corridor through town. While going leaving the area, I felt as if it was too silent, but didn't' really care to speak up. It almost seemed as if the man who had just saved me possibly being taken away was debating weather or not he should of done such a thing. "Hey, do you regret taking me in?"

He jumped slightly at my remark, only to stop for a minute and ponder the idea. "No, I wouldn't say 'regret' would be the right term for that. I'm more so pondering on what would've happened if you didn't even meet me back in the day. Would I have even swayed with my emotions like I had today?" Squinting his eyes, he shook his head. "It's almost as if I don't even know myself."

Feeling a breeze go against me, I shivered, realizing that we had gotten outside quite a while ago. Without a moment's hesitation, I pulled my small blankets out of my satchel that was found when I was unconscious and wrapped it around myself. "I don't think you would have changed if it wasn't for me. But at the same time, isn't there also good change's in life sometimes?" _**I mean, he was a good change in my life. If Kakashi hadn't met me, I probably wouldn't of been able to join the Leaf village, or even consider it.**_

Stopping in his tracks, his eyes glistened with wonderment. "Well, I guess in some senses your right." A sigh of joy escaped his lips as he then started to walk forward again, me following behind him this time. "My living area is the one right there." As he Pointed towards the house that was painted Green on the outside and had a brown roof, I marveled. _**It's such a nice looking house...**_ "Let's go in."

He held the door open for me as I walked under his arm. The second I walked in I could feel the aroma cover me. _**Smells pretty good.**_ It was a warm heat with some kind of mixture of sweat, warm cinnamon -which I didn't quite understand- and whatever he put in his hair to keep it up like that. For some reason, I felt calm again. _**It's been forever since I've been this calm...**_ I proceeded forward and looked around. On the walls hung pictures of many different people; Most of them having Kakashi in part of it. With slight extension of my hand, I went to graze over one of them that seemed to be a boy with shorter white hair and a mask, as well as two other kids, a boy and a girl at his side. I could recognize the boy anywhere. He was the same boy that I had met years ago in a valley where clouds hung over.

Hearing the door close, I turned to see Kakashi still behind me. He let go of the door handle, coming over to stand next to me and give a small glance at the picture as well. "That was my group when I was younger. I don't really talk about them much." As if copying my same gesture, he put his hand up like i had a moment ago and had his fingers go over the brown haired boy. A glint of sadness shown in his eyes, but it was short because he quickly turned on his heels and walked up the steps.

 _ **What was that about?**_ I thought as I followed right behind. _**Did I trigger something from his past?**_ Kakashi then spoke up as we reached the top of the stairs. "This is where I will stay." He pointed towards a room that looked pretty plain. "You will be staying on the futon downstairs. The couch rolls out to be a futon, by the way."

Curious, I pushed on the door of the room he spoke of and opened it the rest of the way. "So this is your room, huh?" Kakashi gave a nod. "Do you mind if I go in and sit down. But if you don't' want me to sit down up here, i'll go down stairs. But I was a bit curious about your room." I could see a look of confusion cross his face because of what I had asked.

This time he shook his head. "No. It's fine. I don't really know why you would want to see something so boring as my room. I haven't really been able to spruce it up since I moved a long time ago. I just am usually on missions so no need to fix things up."

The second I was in all the way, I felt a more musky stench fill my lungs. "It kinda smells more like..."

"Like me?" He laughed. "Yeah, I used to get that a lot from my team when I was younger. It hasn't changed a bit." I sat down on the bed with him sitting next to me. "Well, since we are here, do you have any questions about me?"

Growing eager, I jumped to face him, in a sense, asking the question that was in my mind when we first entered the house. "What is the smell of cinnamon about?"

He blinked a couple times as if he was expecting a more serious question. "Oh. It's just a hobby of mine...I like to test out scents to put in the living room and see how people react." By the look of his eyes, I could see that he was embarrassed for some reason, but I just brushed it off.

 _ **Now for a more serious question...um...**_ "What happened to the boy in the picture and why did you look so sad about it?"


End file.
